


Goodsprings Scorpion Scramble Snippet 2

by HUNKxTofu



Series: Cara & Olivia [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Date Night, Duct Tape, Elevator, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Fun, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Meme, Lucky 38, Male Character of Color, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Ultra-Luxe, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNKxTofu/pseuds/HUNKxTofu
Summary: A recollection of a time in the past m!LW and Cass got it on, this time beginning in the Ultra-Luxe’s restaurant and concluding in the Lucky 38’s presidential suite.Originally posted on the Fallout Kink Meme 24 February 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was to be in “Goodsprings Scorpion Scramble” but I cut it. Prompt I post it under: “No Obligation Post-Your-Snips Prompt: Ever have a fill you wrote a partial piece on and then went 'I can't post this I have no motivation to do anything with it'? But you still kinda like it? Even if it's just a little?” Link: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2868.html?thread=3334708#t3334708

Then there was one really good night when they’d been having dinner at the Ultra-Luxe’s restaurant the Gourmand at a corner table and they were both dressed up, him in a nice tailored suit complete with cuff links and a tie and her in a pretty, clean sleeveless pre-war dress they’d found that she looked strangely ladylike in, and some fancy jewelry and a bonnet instead of her normal rattan shitkicker hat, and while they were eating they noticed they were both very turned-on.

He’d developed on the spot and then very successfully implemented a strategy she didn’t quite understand to surreptitiously finger her and give her a pretty good but short orgasm in front of absolutely everyone in an exclusive but basically public place. She’d had to put one of her hands over her mouth, and Cara had waved their servers away from a distance.

They played footsie and fooled around lightly at first, horny during the hors-d’oeuvre, and starting during the main course. Cass had come for the first time that night by dessert. After a few minutes of goofing around they’d scooted their chairs right next to each other, and she’d put one of her legs up sort of across his lap and pushed his legs wide apart to reach his balls and the insides of his thighs. Early on she’d grinded into him and he’d grinded back into her, sort of against her thigh and ass at the same time, and she’d been sort of jerking him off with her hand and her thigh, with his cock hard but pointed down along a pant leg, but after a minute or two when what he was doing to her with his fingers got _really_  good, she’d kind of forgotten about trying to make him feel good along with herself and just rode out her own orgasm.

She stroked his cock through his pants for a while after she came—she was no good with guys’ balls, though he’d been getting her to try a little, getting her more comfortable and familiar with it, and his balls—but they finished their dinner and had dessert on the table and they were both so horny they wanted to rush back to their hotel and fuck all night, so that’s what they did. They slept in the next morning. Cass hadn’t even been drunk that night. Just buzzed.

They briefly considered trying to do it in the Ultra-Luxe’s fancy bathhouse, all the better to mar by doing something filthy in it, but there might be other people there, or people could walk in on them and they didn’t want to hold back on each other.

Cass had cooled down, and didn’t have to pretend not to be incredibly aroused and only interested in doing one thing with him as they left the restaurant, but Cara wasn’t so lucky; His fucking big dick just wouldn’t soften after she got off. They waited impatiently for a minute or two and played innocent word games but no dice; It was there to stay.

So he wouldn’t have to walk all the way back to the Lucky 38 in front of the huge night crowds on a Friday on the Strip with a giant boner, which might get him fined for obscenity or worse depending on who saw it, he’d pushed it down between his legs and walked hurriedly with his legs together to the nearest bathroom—Cass choked on laughter, and nearly the olive in her martini, from the sight of it—where he’d pulled down his pants and duct-taped his boxers down over his cock’s length on one leg. He just happened to have a roll of duct tape on him. And then Cass got to just walk by his side as his date, with her arm hooked in one of his big strong muscly arms, her arousal not showing visibly from a distance (she’d worn underwear, fortunately), and watch and laugh her ass off, in a big joke that only the two of them were in on, as Cara somehow managed to play it completely cool while he took care of the check and the generous tip, and then got stopped by what felt like a dozen different sets of people he knew in their rush to leave, and had to talk to all of them, hard all the while. Cass kept “accidentally” rubbing her side or her ass up against him, which she knew he liked, and finding his balls with her hands over his pants or through his pockets, and tormenting him, deliberately keeping his cock nice and hard for herself, in public. He kept feeling certain the tape would fall off, but it never did.

It had been very awkward to walk with his erect cock taped down along his leg, but the improvised boner-hiding tape rig held up all the way to the central elevator in the Lucky 38, wherein they’d quickly stripped each other naked, and then Cass had daintily knelt to remove the tape from the boxers and then his boxers from him, which he’d loved, and then slap herself in the face with his heavy cock, which he wasn’t sure why he’d also loved, and they’d got to heavy petting by the time they got to their floor, where Cass made him wait to leave the elevator to bring her to bed because she had to suck his cock for a few minutes. Sometimes she really enjoyed doing it to him, the pleasure she could bring him and the noises he made and the power and control it gave her.

Cara and Cass both had more than one orgasm that night.

He remembered a lot of the night, but for whatever reason he remembered fingering her over and around her panties while she was still fully-clothed in the pretty green dress in the Ultra-Luxe even better. How she’d sounded; how she’d tasted on his fingers when he brought one of his hands that’d been fingering her up to his mouth to taste her, desperate with need for her; how she’d felt, tightly clenching two of his fingers inside of her, and squeezing his arm hard against her, and looking into his eyes desperately, and her eyes closing and her head rolling back, and her largely failing to suppress loud throaty moans as she came on him, holding one of her own hands over her mouth, feeling her tits with both nipples hard against his arm, and her legs wrapped up in his legs. It’d been a really lovely feeling, great throughout but best as she came.


End file.
